


soliflore

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pampering, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux has had a rough day, so Kylo takes the opportunity to help his emperor relax.





	soliflore

**Author's Note:**

> This is some real soft garbage here I'll just say. Super plotless self indulgence. Hope you guys like it at least? I just really wanted to write a sensual bathing fic.

“Celanites are such a bother,” Hux grunts as he enters their bedroom, both palms braced against his lower back. His belly juts impressively in front of him, robes draped over the curve like decorative cloth on a grand table. He treads carefully, unable to exactly see where he’s placing his feet as he makes his way over to the bed, entirely through negotiating with stubborn alien merchants for the day.

“They can be… _difficult_ ,” Kylo agrees as he carefully shuts the door behind them, watching Hux as the emperor presses his hand against the bed and gingerly eases down atop it. His cheeks brighten with exertion, panting slightly as his weight sinks into the mattress.

“About as difficult as _these two_.” Hux rests his hand atop the extraordinary bow of his belly, right above where the fastenings of his robes stretch to fit. He feels a stirring inside of him and groans. “Only they don’t drone my ear off with repetitive queries about trade relations. They just use my stomach as their sparring partner.”

“They’re only pups, Armitage,” Kylo soothes as he strides over to the bed, coming to kneel before his emperor. The sight of the alpha willfully supplicating himself mollifies Hux’s temper, but only by a bit. And even that goodwill diminishes when one of the twins properly kicks him down near his pelvis. 

“They’re little rioters is what they are, inciting a rebellion inside me,” Hux grumbles, reclining back and propping himself up on one arm, as if in hope that the change might make room for his heavily swollen stomach. He never believed he’d ever grow so large, even with the offspring of as beastly an apex alpha as Kylo developing inside him. He’d seen holos of pregnant omegas in the past, and while some of the more lurid, anatomical renderings of their stretching bellies and flattened organs had frightened him some, actually _experiencing_ it for himself is a completely different matter.

“ _Ugh_. I feel absolutely wretched after today,” Hux bemoans, somewhat angrily stroking his stomach as Kylo hunches over and starts to remove his boots. The alpha first started to do it in the middle of Hux’s second trimester, when his ankles had started to properly swell and cement him into his favored footwear, and it’s only grown more welcome as Hux’s waistline expanded to block his feet from view.

The emperor blows a loud sigh of relief when Kylo finally works off the boots and sets them beside the bed, flexing his toes and cracking one ankle.

“ _Stars_. If I have to requisition boots in a larger size I won’t be pleased.” Hux levels an accusing stare at his belly, earning him an innocent kick against his palm. “At this rate, I’ll be big as a moon before long.”

“And twice as radiant.”

Hux swats Kylo’s cheek.

“Hush. Flatterer. I know what I look like.” He spread his thighs out slightly, taking a deep breath only for his back to twinge from the effort. He lets it out with a harsh whine, moving his hand to rest on the underside of his stomach, really feeling just how hefty it’s become.

“I don’t need you to ply my ego, I need some _relief_ from this. I know the moment I lie down and try to relax they’ll start socking my innards again.”

Kylo rests his cheek against Hux’s knee, lips pursed, thinking.

“How about I draw you a bath?” he asks, gently stroking a line up Hux’s tense calf. The emperor shivers a little, eyes lighting up at the idea.

“ _Oh_ , and I’m getting so tired of showers too…” Hux has a seat he can use in the stall if he gets tired of standing up, but he dislikes it. It makes him feel elderly, not pregnant. And while baths aren’t the most efficient means of washing, the thought of sinking into a tub full of warm water while his alpha massages soap into his aching back is _very_ enticing.

Kylo hums in encouragement, apparently already latched onto the idea, and— _well_. Hux always likes when he spoils him. 

“Help me to the bathroom, then.” He extends his hand out to Kylo, letting him gingerly take it. "But I warn you, after I submerge myself into the water I won’t lift another finger for the rest of the evening.”

“Of course, my emperor.” Kylo dips his head in a feigned, dramatic bow.“I wouldn’t dream of forcing you to exert yourself after such a trying day.”

The alpha carefully helps him off the bed, waiting until Hux has properly balanced on his bare feet before guiding him across the soft carpeting to the adjacent bathroom. There Kylo helps him sit on the edge of the vast tub and starts to run the water, removing his glove to test the temperature against his fingers. He fiddles with the control display before he seems satisfied, and turns back to Hux.

“ _Ah_. Allow me.” He stays the emperor, who has started to fiddle open his attire, with his now bared hand. Hux relents and drops his fingers from the belt he wears high on his torso, letting his mate carefully disrobe him instead. Kylo peels away the layers of clothing with the dexterity of a lover who’s done this plenty of times, eager to see all of Hux’s pearly skin on display.

Kylo kisses him on the throat as he slips the undone robes from Hux’s shoulders, collecting them over his arm before folding them atop the vast marble countertops. He takes care with them, knowing that the emperor will complain about any creases in his prized regalia.

Hux already feels relaxed thanks to the warm mist from the gradually filling tub behind him, especially now that he’s fully naked. He keeps one hand gripping the rim of the tub as the other idly pets his belly, tracing the faint red line stretching over it as he waits for Kylo to help him into the water.

The alpha quickly strips down himself, leaving his pants on but removing everything else. Hux’s lips pinch up at the sight of Kylo’s bare chest, his eyes roving with appreciation over his firm pectorals and defined shoulders. His mate certainly hasn’t slacked off in his training routine these past few months, body only tightening as Hux’s grew softer and rounder.

“I’m never going to get tired of looking at you like this…” Kylo murmurs as he tips Hux’s chin up, brushing their mouths together. The emperor playfully nips at his lower lip, the hand on his belly rising to roam over Kylo’s chest.

“That makes two of us…” Hux feels something other than their pups stir near his loins, his soft cock twitching in the cradle of his thighs. Kylo’s dark eyes drift lustfully down over where Hux’s slender neck flows into his chest, to the soft flesh rounding out around tenderly pink nipples, and he nearly gives into the temptation.

Hux whines slightly when Kylo pulls away, but the alpha checks his petulance with a soft pat to his cheek before carefully helping the emperor to his feet. He supports Hux under the arms as he eases him over the edge of the tub and into the simmering water. He moans in pleasure as warmth soothes his aching muscles, kissing every inch of him as he reclines against the side of the tub, stretching out.

“Oh, _Kylo_. This feels wonderful already.” Hux rests his head back against the rim, finding a towel cushioning his skull from the hard porcelain. He flutters his eyelids, tilting his head to the side to look up at his alpha as he looms over him. Kylo dips his hand into the water, swirling his fingers through it.

“It’s not too hot for you? Or too cold?”

“Oh no. It’s just perfect,” Hux practically purrs as the gentle jets within the tub bubble against his skin. He lies, relaxed, as Kylo rises to rummage through the cabinet, returning with a couple labeled bottles full of colored liquids.

“This will help you relax,” Kylo says as he uncorks the first bottle, sparingly dripping it into the water. Hux follows his hand and tilts his chin down to his chest to lazily watch the surface start to foam, the pacifying scent of lavender kissing his nose.

Hux hums, drifting his fingers through the blossoming purple bubbles. Beside him, Kylo adds another bottle, then another, introducing the smell of vanilla and neroli into the already pleasant bouquet. The alpha trickles a bit of water up of Hux’s neck, before gently stroking it into his skin.

“How does that feel?”

“ _Mmm_. Wonderful. Maybe they’ll allow me some relief now,” Hux hums as he runs his fingers over his belly, splashing a bit of the perfumed water on the crest of his belly where rises above the surface like some great, alabaster island. He’s still as large as ever, but with the water supporting his body he feels light, as if he were floating in antigravity.

Pleasure rolls through Hux’s body as Kylo’s hands settle on his shoulders, fingers beginning to knead at the tight muscles he finds there. The emperor moans, arching up as Kylo massages him, working out the knots that’ve developed thanks to the strain of pregnancy.

Truth be told, Hux’s always loved the feeling of Kylo’s hands on him, even before they bonded, before he fell pregnant with his pups. Back when their relationship had been little more than stress relief he’d always relished the strength of the alpha’s hands as they squeezed and groped his body, leaving pink points of pressure all over his skin. Now they move with more tenderness than before, purposefully rubbing the stress from his body.

Hux sits up a little bit so Kylo can get to the middle of his back, where the muscles have been thoroughly loosened by the warm water. He shivers pleasantly at his alpha’s firm touch, how easily his fingers slide over his body. He’s only been submerged in the bath for a couple minutes, but already the soothing oils in the water have softened his skin, especially where it stretches around his rounded middle.

Kylo slowly works his way down Hux’s body, eventually reaching the emperor calves and ankles. By the time he’s finished working him over, Hux has grown a little drowsy, watching Kylo from beneath heavy eyelids. The alpha gently tucks his legs back underneath the water before shuffling back towards where his mate’s head rests back against the now-damp towel cushion.

Beneath the scent of the bathwater Hux can still discern Kylo’s intoxicating aroma, so deep and animalic and comforting in a different way than the flouncy bubbles. He inhales deeply, letting it sink into his senses.

“You certainly look relaxed now,” Kylo murmurs as he strokes hair off Hux’s forehead, little flecks of water dripping off his fingers. The emperor tilts his chin up, catching one of Kylo’s knuckles in a kiss. 

“I _am_.” A pleased smile drifts on Hux’s lips. “I could go to sleep here.”

“Too bad the water would grow cold and give you a frightful chill…thankfully, I remember my promise. You aren’t to lift a finger for the rest of the evening.”

“Your memory has gotten so much better since I’ve become pregnant.” Hux smirks. “It’s certainly nice that I don’t have to _remind_ you constantly.”

Kylo kisses him on the forehead, before moving to drain the bathtub. Hux, true to his word, lets his mate do everything for him, including lifting him out of the water and wrapping him in a clean, voluminous towel to dry. Kylo chuckles softly to himself as he rubs the towel through Hux’s hair, fluffing his ginger locks up even as the emperor pouts up at him. Unfortunately, that only makes him look more adorable, fueling Kylo’s affection. 

Oddly Hux still feels light, even out of the water, thanks to his alpha’s strength. Kylo lifts him with ease once he’s dried him off and slips Hux into his sleeping robe, carrying him back towards the bed. It’s an almost indulgent degree of care but Hux basks in it, body utterly relaxed and head resting against his mate’s strong shoulder until Kylo lays him back against the bed. Hux curls comfortably onto his side, pillow cushioning his head and blankets pulled up over him. The lingering scent of the bathwater mingles with the couple’s wedded musk, comforting Hux even further. He watches Kylo as the alpha carefully hangs their discarded clothes in the wardrobe, before joining him in bed. 

“You’ve pleased your emperor tonight,” Hux purrs, trailing his finger under Kylo’s strong chin as he leans in close. The alpha lets out a satisfied chuff, rubbing his nose against Hux’s.

“More than happy to do it.” Kylo reaches to brush Hux’s loose hair back, shuffling in close until the tip of the emperor’s belly brushes his abdomen. The pups stir gently but, in deference to the comfort of their fathers, quickly settle down.

“Maybe I’ll have you bathe me _every_ night…if it helps calm them this much,” Hux whispers, eyelids fluttering heavily. The last thing he hears before he slips into a tranquil sleep sleep is the deep rumble of his mate’s voice as Kylo presses his lips to his forehead.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want to see more self-indulgent fics like this or more of my serious stuff. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
